Blood is Deeper than Space
by SweetieHeart85
Summary: Spock and Kirk's daughter goes back in time to make sure her parents get together and she is born. But can she do it without revealing her true identity? And Can she avoid Spock Prime?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: An Ache the Galaxy felt.**

* * *

_I decided to try something new... I was a bit dodgy on this and decided how people saw this before I continued. If people like it I will continue. If I do, updates will be slow. Be gentle, and sadly, I do not own Star Trek... T.T_

_Warning: Mention of character death. But don't worry, I'll rectify it :D_

* * *

Temperance Kirk was never one to reflect on childhood memories much since the death of her father. It was difficult for her to go through her memories filled with someone who was no longer in their world. Her other father, would have told her it was only logical for her to mourn the death of one who raised her, taught her many things, and above everything else, loved her. But to Temperance, the pain went beyond what many could describe.

Unfortunately, that pain had to be even beyond that for her Father. Losing his Bondmate was extremely devastating for him. It was too soon, both agreed. James T. Kirk was suppose to live 10.7 years longer. But in Temperance's mind... her dad should had lived until she was ready to part with him... which had been never.

Time, space and existence came to a dull standstill when the Galaxy lost the famous Captain of the Enterprise A. But for two people... life was an emotional barbed wire neither could tolerate.

With the passing of her dad, reported to her Father personally by Captain Picard, her Father had become even more disconnected than Temperance had ever seen. She had lost control over her emotions and broke down, screaming in agony over his loss. But her Father, his stone facade did not crumble... only a twitch in his jaw had indicated anything, but betrayed nothing. It was when he went into a mediation that Temperance had assessed her Father's mind and learned no matter what she felt, her Father's pain foreshadowed hers.

Temperance strived to be more Vulcan for him, seeing as her human-ness was received with less praise. Her grandfather, Sarek, had explained it was only because she was too much like James... Temperance could only feel hurt upon hearing this... she did not want to cause further pain to him... so she requested a commission to the furthest side of the Alpha quadrant so he would not have to see her anymore and live with a reminder that James, was forever gone.

It was another 15.3 years later that Temperance was dealt another crushing blow. While serving aboard the USS Elysian, did she receive word that her Father was now gone. Lost in a black hole created by the Red Matter the Vulcans had invented. It had been used to stop a Supernova Shockwave that all ships had received warnings about. Many planets were lost before her Father had successfully deployed the Red Matter... but at a cost. Her Father had explained in a transmission several months earlier that the Red Matter had potential for opening the fabric of Time and even existence. It was dangerous. There was no way to know if her father had survived, or was killed... either way, she prayed to both Terran and Vulcan deities that her parents would be united once more.

Then exactly one year later she intercepted an odd transmission. Back now on Vulcan with her grandfather, she privately worked to figure out the transmission.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she discovered. It was an old transmission dating back to Enterprise A era. It was badly decomposed from spending nearly a century hidden in space and a private frequency only she could access... the frequency was her dad's birthday... in the message where her Father's words.

"My dearest child,

I can never express how deeply sorry I am for being unable to be by your side any further. By the time you receive this... your father and I will be gone... your father, claimed by death, and me by transcending time. Yes, ax'nav, when I fell into the black hole created by the Red Matter, I was pulled back through time... I have met your father again... but this timeline has been greatly altered by my presence and the presence of another... here, Vulcan has been lost... the James Kirk and Spock of this time are struggling to find even ground... but I have faith they will discover each other once again. Dear svai, how much you look like your father... even as I stood before him, a man of 27... you two had very similar features... it makes me wish to have you back...

But fear not, I am well in this time. I have assumed a new identity and have been helping with colonizing a planet with similar attributes for our people who survived. And the James Kirk and Spock of this time have begun their 5 year mission... A new story begins for everyone... I only pray I may see you again.

I must implore you, however, to dispatch the Red Matter in your time. If it ever fell into the wrong hands, the results would be catastrophic. Hide it. Destroy it. Use whatever means you see adequate. That being said... I must also implore you, not to use the Red Matter yourself... there is less than 27.4% chance you would be as "lucky" as myself and travel through the time continuum... please.

Live Long and Prosper."

Temperance had no idea what do even do with this message. Her father not only displayed more emotion than he had in the last 50 years... but he was in fact ALIVE. And back in time, no doubt. She could only imagine how haunting that must have felt when he had run into the James Kirk of that new Timeline. Temperance left the transmission for now. Sometimes she would wonder... could she go back in time as well... prevent her fathers from ever leaving her? Could she risk the fragile fabric of time...

13.2 days later... she decided to test that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Can Vulcans have Blonde Hair?!**

* * *

_Next part is here. But I might tweak it... not sure. I wrote it on a 24 sleep deprivation thanks to work and school... so it might not be up to par for me..._

_I do not own Star Trek... sigh..._

* * *

It was definitely NOT easy to get on board the Enterprise... that was for sure.

Temperance had been successful in her attempt to use the Red Matter to travel back in time. She had been injured, and her katra had been disrupted, but she had recovered soon, established a believable identity in this time and managed to get commission on board the Enterprise, which was returning for repairs and replacement crew members.

Temperance had debated about changing her appearance when she received confirmation of her orders to the Enterprise. It had been easy the first few weeks of arriving in this time to hide her Vulcan appearance... but people had begun asking questions. Whenever she looked in the mirror... she saw her Vulcan heritage. A wide forehead, slanted brows, and the trademark pointed ears. But she saw her human genes more dominantly. Blue eyes, long blonde hair that fell in curls over her shoulders, pale skin tone and even freckles over her nose. But she had chosen not to alter her appearance and deal with the questions.

What Temperance could not brace herself for was the shedding of every human mannerism she ever adopted throughout her life. She had to convince people she was mostly Vulcan. Especially when it came time to come face to face with her parents. She knew everyone would notice two obvious items. One: She was a blonde Vulcan. And two: despite her Vulcan features... she bore a striking resemblance to James Kirk. Thankfully, people would only acknowledge the latter when she and her dad would be in the same room. But it was still a subject she was unsure how to handle. Telling people her true identity was not an option right now. And her Vulcan genes screamed for her to not lie. "Vulcans cannot lie" only fell to those who had no other DNA mixed into their genetic code... but still.

She only hoped she would be successful in her mission. The reason she risked everything to come here...

To make sure her parents rediscovered their bond and live the happy life they had a right to have, despite if she would be born again or not.

She walked briskly to the docking bays on Starbase Orion, trying to make her way quickly through the crowd to get to the Enterprise. She had skimmed over her orders again and discovered she would be working tactical on the Bridge, relieving Sulu's shifts. But also be a back up nurse when sickbay would be slammed with wounded during missions. It brought her mind to replay all her earliest memories of the Enterprise crew, who she considered family. Uhura, Chekhov, Scotty, Sulu... Bones. All of them. Her thoughts were briefly pulled away from their deep path when a innocent Yeomen bumped into her, activating her touch telepathy. She shook off the feelings of nervousness coming off the Yeoman as he apologized and ran off. It was one thing Temperance never cared for as being part Vulcan. Her touch telepathy.

Her father had spent many years trying to teach her better control over her telepathy, but resigned to the fact her telepathy "had a mind of it's own" and was vastly stronger than his. He encourage minimum contact with anyone she was unfamiliar with. Which as a mostly human child was difficult for. She would often be in the care of her Godfather, McCoy when her parents had gone on away missions. And new crew members who were unfamiliar with her, or visiting aliens would express and often act on their desire to touch her somewhere on her person... And now she would have to cut off every possible contact so no one would find out her real identity.

She took on the Vulcan shortening of her name to T'Pren. And whereas in her timeline she was a Commander, here, she was an Ensign. She knew she must avoid mind melds with her father... and avoid her Father from her timeline like a plague.

Before Temperance knew it, she was on the Enterprise, trying to locate the turbolift in the large crowd of passing crewmen and repair people. But it was difficult with her short height and her need to avoid touching anyone, which was unavoidable.

"I dinna care if Admiral Archer himself ordered het, patrolling the Neutral Zone is suicide, Cap'n!" Temperance could not keep her feet moving even if she tried... Scotty's voice called her attention as she looked through the crowd for the Engineer,

"I understand your concern Scotty, but my hands are tied here." That voice...

"We JUS' got the Enterprise repaired! And Komack is sending us out to jus' ta get blown up!" the Scot's voice rose. Temperance's blue eyes could only stare at the man her once Uncle unloaded his concern on.

James T. Kirk.

Temperance felt a very strong wave of emotion hit her. A desire to run towards her dad, cry out for him, reconfirm to memory his scent... but she could not move, even if she honestly had to. Just seeing him had rendered her motionless and bustling with so much emotion a Betazoid could feel it from Betazed. James Kirk was now a man of 29, standing a good 5'9" in his youth. Eyes and face brimming with animation as he smirked at his Chief Engineer's rambling on. She had missed that smirk. Everything Kirk was doing, from the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, to the clenching of his jaw, she had missed.

"Canae help you, lassie?" Apparently she had been so swept up in her re-absorption of her dad, she did not even notice the two had nearly bumped into her until Scotty had noticed their was a body standing between them and the turbolift. She cleared her throat, voided every emotion from her face and voice before speaking,

"My apologies, sirs. I was trying to remember which deck the living quarters were on.." she attempted, though in her head she could hear "You Liar!" clear as day... Kirk and Scotty seemed to be examining her. Their eyes shooting from the top of her head, to her face, then down to her feet. They noticed. She was unsure how to brush of their staring... and neither seemed to be about to answer.

"Sirs?" she called, trying not to sound self-conscious... after all, Vulcans were not self-conscious. Finally, Kirk spoke,

"I was unaware Vulcans could have blonde hair." he said casually. Scott nodded,

"I know I neva seen one." he confirmed. Wow, these two really knew how to flatter someone,

"I apologize if my appearance is not to your liking sirs. I have met this reaction many times in my life, being as my mother was human and my father was Vulcan." She said, folding her arms behind her back. Okay, so it wasn't too far from the truth.

"No no, please. WE apologize for our rudeness, Ensign..." Kirk gestured towards her, physically asking for her name,

"T'Pren, sir." she offered, warily watching her dad's hand.

"T'Pren. Forgive us... but we have another half Vulcan on board but he looks... well, Vulcan-y." Kirk finished. Temperance raised a brow,

"I'm afraid I do not understand, sir."

"Forget het Lassie, dinna mind him. The living quarters are located on Deck 32." Soctty said, elbowing Kirk gently.

"Thank you sirs. Captain." She nodded once and hurried off as fast as she could.

Her emotions were skyrocketing and risking boiling over. She was so happy. But also she had never come closer to having a heart attack right then and there. She had forgotten what her dad's voice sounded like. Unravaged by age, it wrapped around her like a warm blanket. Lulling her into a deep sense of comfort and security. It took all her strength to not fall into his arms and weep her joy into his shirt. It had been too long.

And she was positive she now knew how her father must have felt when he encountered Kirk months ago.

As she rode the turbolift up to the living quarters, she couldn't help but noticed Scotty hadn't said anything about her resemblance to Kirk... did he not see it? In her timeline, Scotty had always been the one who made that fact like it was a curse, all in good humor. She decided to dismiss this for now. If she could avoid that issue, she'd welcome it.

She had almost forgotten what it had felt like being back on board the Enterprise. Her first home. She could remember running through the corridors whenever she got word her parents were off shift. They would often leave her in the care of her godfather whenever they both worked. That was when Temperance decided she wanted to work in medicine. She had learned how to set a hypo-spray before she had even learned to crawl, her dad often joked, however inaccurate it was. But soon into her adolescent years it was discovered she had an apt for tactics and strategies. So when she joined the Academy, she majored in both medicine and tactical which was a rare combination even in her timeline. She took a deep breath as she reached Deck 32, deciding to situate her quarters before finding her station on the Bridge.

Her next challenge was on the Bridge, meeting her Father of this timeline... then learning how to work with her parents without any inflection... should be easy, right?

* * *

_Some of us might be disinclined... lol_

_Stay tuned_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Connections, downside to being telepathic**

* * *

_Updated. Might revise this..._

* * *

Temperance took a deep breath as she rode the turbolift up to the bridge to report for her first shift. She should be excited... seeing her parents work together again had always been like watching her favorite Terran view screen show... but she was nervous as ever. Doing her duty wouldn't be difficult... but keeping her barriers up and being mostly Vulcan would. How would her Father react to her? She wanted to run and hide now... facing her Father, even though from this timeline, had her wracked...

The doors opened before she recompose herself. Luckily, no one really looked her way before she was able to paste her best Vulcan look on and strode to her station, right behind her Father's... crap, how could she forget!? She took a quiet deep breath and began to customize the screen's nodes to a familiar setting before Kirk walked up to them.

"Mr. Spock, let me introduce you to our new tactical officer, Ensign T'Pren." Kirk said and gestured towards Temperance. She turned to face both men as Spock stood up and looked over T'Pren. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes, even if no one else could see it.

"Indeed." was all he said, his tone neutral. Temperance felt like shrinking but Kirk took no notice of the tension now between them.

"T'Pren is half Vulcan, just like you." he added. Temperance was glad her dad did not attempt to touch her or move her hair at this point... her barriers were already feeling like they were about to shatter. Seeing her Father's analyzing gaze was enough to unsettle her.

"I thought all Vulcans were brunettes?" Kirk asked, looking to Spock as he did not take his eyes away from Temperance. She felt the coldness of his gaze... as if he did not trust her... he shouldn't, if she were not his child...

The two men carried on a brief conversation about Vulcan genetics as Temperance fought herself. They were both so close. She could feel their minds. So close. If only she could... she was not being careful however... not realizing she was projecting her feelings of familial love and yearning. Spock turned to Temperance then, this alerted her and she quickly tried to reign herself in again.  
"I look forward to working with you, Commander." she offered, unsure what to say as she did not catch anything the two men spoke about. Spock nodded,

"I as well, Ensign. It is, strangely refreshing to see another Vulcan." Spock said, his tone soft. She wanted to smile, but that was not going to happen.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road! Sulu, lay in a course, the Neutral Zone boarder."

"Aye sir. Course laid in. All decks ready for warp." He said and smirked towards Chekhov would nodded.

"Punch it." Kirk said with a smile as he sat in his chair. Temperance hid her smile well... just like to good days...

***8***

An hour into her shift, Temperance began to feel a small headache forming. She wasn't use to having her shields up at full strength for so long. But letting them down was not an option. Despite being a touch telepath, her projection would be picked up even by the most private Vulcan. Plus they were family, which made it even more plausible he'd sense her thoughts and feelings. As the shift dragged on the headache only got worse. And she was seriously doubting it would go away anytime soon. It would be a good few days before they reached the Neutral Zone... so she walked towards her dad and clasped her hands behind her back,

"Captain, permission to go to sickbay?" she asked, trying not to sound desperate. Why were the lights suddenly so intense?

"Everything alright, Ensign?" Kirk asked, looking up at her with concerned eyes. She nodded,

"Yes, Captain. I merely wish to visit the Doctor to make sure my assistance is not required. I am a medical officer as well, if you remember." She said. Admitting a headache would alert Kirk, because Vulcans only got headaches when it had something to do with Pon Farr or their telepathy.

"Oh sure, go on. Feel free to finish your shift there if you'd like." He offered, wondering if her close proximity to Spock had unnerved her? Temperance nodded and made her way to the Turbo lift. Spock stood up,

"I shall accompany the Ensign. The Doctor reported he was finishing looking for the samples from our last away mission for any harmful contaiments." he said. Oh no...

"I see... sure Mr. Spock... see you later." Kirk smirked and turned back to the view screen.

This wasn't suppose to happen... her and Spock in the same turbolift was not good. Her barriers were beginning to crumble. She fought to maintain control of her breathing, concentrating hard to keep her walls up. She staggered a little as she tried to move off the turbolift when the doors opened. Spock raised an brow towards her.  
"Ensign, do you require assistance?" Spock's voice was muffled for some reason. That wasn't a good sign. Another bad sign was her vision began to tunnel...  
"No, sir. I am doing just fine..." she didn't catch her slipping into her human mannerism before she lost her balance, but Spock caught her upper arm to steady her. Temperance felt a rush flow into her mind. Panicked, she fought against Spock, trying to retch her arm out of his grasp but it was too late. Spock's eyes went noticeably wide as her vision began to fade away...

Father...

Spock held T'Pren as she slumped against him, losing consciousness. What exactly happened, he could not explain. Her mind reached for his, as if seeking some kind of comfort from him he could not give. A storm raged in her mind over an purple ocean. Lightening struck in random places. Pain. Loneliness. Yearning. She was suffocating herself with these. The damage was extensive. He scooped the girl up into his arms easily and quickly headed towards SickBay. For some reason, he felt an underlying urge to ease the storm in her mind as he began to send comforting feelings towards her mind. The storm grew silent, but lightening continued to flash in the storm clouds above, thunder rumbled in the distance.

Sickbay's doors hissed open as Spock hurried in. He nearly dropped the girl when a single word entered his mind, filled with feelings he had only felt towards one person in his life, but held an air of child-like yearning

Father...

He looked down at the Vulcan girl who now laid on a Biobed as McCoy came rushing in. What was this girl hiding...? And why did his heart lurch painfully upon hearing the word the way it came into his mind?

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnnn! how was that?_


End file.
